


i believe the world is burning to the ground

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Multi, SBURB (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your name is GEOFF RAMSEY. Your room is covered in empty bottles of alcohol, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. You have a variety of interests. You, as previously stated, are arguably an ALCOHOLIC. You enjoy LITERATURE, of the classic variety or otherwise. You also love to PLAY VIDEO GAMES WITH YOUR FRIENDS. In fact, you just got confirmation that you would be receiving the files for the SBURB BETA on April 10th, and you’re allowed to share the downloads with a group of friends, as it’s necessarily multiplayer.What will you do?





	1. > Be Geoff.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Play - SBURB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078898) by [vype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vype/pseuds/vype). 



> i'm actually not usually a fan of using the first parts of the fic as the summary but i'm also a huge hypocrite so i do it sometimes still
> 
> THERE'S NOT ENOUGH ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER/HOMESTUCK CROSSOVERS

Your name is GEOFF RAMSEY. Your room is covered in empty bottles of alcohol, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. You have a variety of interests. You, as previously stated, are arguably an ALCOHOLIC. You enjoy LITERATURE, of the classic variety or otherwise. You also love to PLAY VIDEO GAMES WITH YOUR FRIENDS. In fact, you just got confirmation that you would be receiving the files for the SBURB BETA on April 10th, and you’re allowed to share the downloads with a group of friends, as it’s necessarily multiplayer.

What will you do?

**> Geoff: Recruit.**

You decide to pester your friends and politely request their cooperation in playing this nice, new game. Pesterchum just rolled out a MEMO function, too. So you’ll go ahead and use that and get all of them at once.

\-- dexterousGuile [DG] opened a memo in board THE SBURBENING --

DG: hey fuckheads we’re all gonna play sburb

\-- quarrelsomeVagabond [QV] began responding to the memo --

QV: Like, right now? It’s not even out yet.  
DG: no not like right now  
DG: on the tenth  
DG: when i get the beta  
DG: i’m in the beta  
QV: Cool. I’m not in the beta.  
DG: UGH why are you so nitpicky!!!  
DG: you don’t have to be in the beta, i have permission to share the files because you have to have other players to play the game

\-- vinylQuillet [VQ] began responding to the memo --

VQ: I don’t actually know anything about sburb  
VQ: Is it like an mmo?  
DG: not. not really? i mean maybe?  
DG: there’s a review of it in gamebro i think  
QV: Come on, you know GameBro is a piece of shit.  
DG: yeah i do know  
DG: i just thought it might interest some of us

\-- galumphingGibibyte [GG] began responding to the memo --

GG: i read it he doesnt actually even play the game?  
DG: figures  
VQ: Well, i guess it is a beta. So theres probably not a ton of information on it anyway  
VQ: I’m in though :)  
DG: that’s good because this was not a choice

\-- graymailNitwit [GN] began responding to the memo --

GN: but what abt timezones? im in england :(  
DG: we’ll figure it out, dude  
DG: we’re not just gonna leave you out  
GG: i mean we could leave gavin out  
DG: well we COULD  
GN: HEY  
DG: but we WON’T  
GN: ):<  
DG: i said we won’t what more do you want from me  
VQ: Yeah if you don’t calm down we might have to anyway  
GN: ):< !!!!!  
DG: honestly though we’ll make it work  
DG: it’s not like we haven’t played games together before  
GN: i guess so  
GN: ill keep my day clear  
GG: > implying you have a life outside of this  
QV: Hahaha.  
GG: ryan appreciates me  
GN: ur all smeghorns  
QV: This is why we left your country.  
VQ: I thought it was for religious freedom  
QV: You’re from Texas what do you know.  
VQ: Says the man from georgia  
DG: no he’s right  
VQ: Says the man from alabama?  
GG: im from new york theyre both right  
GN: ray no ur supposed to support me  
GG: in this i would rather eat my entire leg off than agree with you  
GN: ):  
DG: haha  
DG: even your own lad has betrayed you

\-- cantankerousGallantry [CG] began responding to the memo --

CG: Wow, I log on to Gavin using fake words that no regular human person would ever use in their entire life  
CG: Big shocker there  
GN: michael!! (:  
CG: Hey boi  
CG: I should be free on the tenth btw  
DG: awesome!  
DG: so we’re on for the tenth?  
QV: I guess we are.  
VQ: Sweet!  
DG: FUCK yeah  
DG: alright i’m out then  
DG: later losers see you here on the tenth

\-- dexterousGuile [DG] ceased responding to the memo --

You lean back in your desk chair and stretch your arms, before taking a big swig of whiskey.

You think this’ll be really fun. A day of carefree gaming with your best buds. You mean, really, what could go wrong with that?

Nothing you can think of.


	2. > Be Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i thought this was longer than it is but also i'm bad at estimating length?

Your name is RAY NARVAEZ, JR. Despite jokes, you do know your FATHER, and MR. RAY NARVAEZ, SR. is very loving, thank you very much. You wouldn’t tell your friends that, though. You like joking about it, too. You, like many others, have a variety of interests. You love VIDEO GAMES more than your own self. Did I say a variety? I mean you only have one interest, actually, and that’s video games.

I’m kidding. You’re not actually that one-note. Could you imagine if people actually thought that about you?

You happen to enjoy MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC, and you are one of the lucky ones who is aware that APPLEJACK IS BEST PONY. You also like TUXEDO MASK. And the rest of SAILOR MOON, maybe. Mostly Tuxedo Mask, though. You may or may not be entirely straight. Definitely no crushes on any of your very close friends, though. Definitely.

Today is the tenth day of the fourth month, also known as April 10th, and you are supposed to play a video game called SBURB with your friends soon.

What will you do?

**> Ray: Be a good friend and be on time to your gaming session.**

Actually, you’re already a bit late because you kept hearing stuff outside your apartment and going to make sure you weren’t about to fucking die. You would be worried about ending up like that one white girl in every horror movie if you weren’t Puerto Rican. You figure it’s just that weird temple next door, you don’t know much about what they practice in there and you’re not really planning on asking. There’s lots of frog iconography? It’s weird, you don’t know.

You guess you should maybe worry about being the expendable minority in the horror movie.

Nah.

**> Ray: Be an average friend and don’t be any more late to your gaming session.**

Average is something you can do.

You had seen Geoff open a MEMO on THE SBURBENING board, so you’ll go ahead and backread on that before you hop in, so you’re in the loop.

\-- dexterousGuile [DG] opened a memo in board THE SBURBENING --

DG: today is the day  
DG: files incoming  
DG: shrt.lnk/sburb_server_files  
DG: shrt.lnk/sburb_client_files  
DG: download but don’t install them for now  
DG: it shouldn’t fuck shit up if you install them both? but it’s a beta so please do not chance it

\-- cantankerousGallantry [CG] began responding to the memo --

CG: Why are there two sets of files  
DG: okay so, basically,  
DG: there’s a server player  
DG: and then there’s a client player  
DG: and the server player is the server to the client

\-- quarrelsomeVagabond [QV] began responding to the memo --

QV: Informative.  
DG: shut up  
QV: Okie dokie.  
DG: don’t ever say that again  
QV: Nokie dokie.  
DG: it’s going to be a loop, though

\-- vinylQuillet [VQ] began responding to the memo --

VQ: None of this makes any sense but i’m going to decide to trust geoff anyway  
QV: Perhaps an unwise decision, but one I think we all have to agree with.  
DG: fuck you about it being unwise  
DG: i decided the order it would be already  
DG: let me c/p it  
DG: geoff > gavin > michael > ray > ryan > jack > geoff  
DG: so the person before your name is your server  
CG: Why did you make yourself Gavins server?  
DG: i didn’t want him being my server lmao

\-- graymailNitwit [GN] began responding to the memo --

GN: r00d  
DG: i am, yes  
CG: Dont worry boi I believe in you  
GN: awe (//:  
DG: alright gavvers install the client files and i’ll start on the server  
DG: we’ll troubleshoot and see what the others can do etc  
GN: im a guinea pig  
DG: yes you are gavin  
DG: alright i might be afk for a bit

Oh, awesome. You caught up to them while Geoff was getting everything started. Maybe you’re not that late, after all.

\-- galumphingGibibyte [GG] began responding to the memo --

GG: LLLLLLLLLLETS PLAY  
CG: Took you long enough  
GG: i am fashionably late  
CG: The only fashionable thing about you  
GG: uh excuse you  
VQ: Hey ray do you remember that one haircut you had where you looked like a thumb  
GG: i dont fall asleep during haircuts anymore okay  
DG: omg gav is that you  
GN: i havent made a character or anything  
DG: what are you seeing on your screen  
GN: i dont see shite lol  
DG: okay what happens when i do this  
GN: OW  
GN: GEOFF  
DG: hahahahahahaha  
DG: i knew what would happen  
GN: ):<  
VQ: Wait wait what’s going on?  
DG: i can manipulate his physical environment  
GN: he dropped a broom on my head ):  
GG: lol  
DG: ray appreciates my humor  
QV: You can manipulate his physical environment?  
QV: In the real world?  
DG: yeah  
DG: neat huh?  
QV: Very. Also, perplexing. How does that even work?  
DG: idk super vr or something  
QV: That’s not VR. That’s just R.  
DG: mr. science is mad at me for not understanding how the video game works  
GG: ryan the mr science guy  
GN: mr science the ryan guy  
QV: So… is the game in the real world, then?  
DG: i guess it is?  
DG: so far it reminds me of the sims  
GN: maybe i am a sim  
DG: don’t get all existential on me now bud  
VQ: Is there anything on gamefaqs yet?  
QV: I’ll look.  
QV: There’s one by a “SanctuaryRemix” but that’s all.  
QV: Doesn’t get very far past the introduction, either.  
QV: They do mention that you should have your strife specibus allocated.  
QV: Does everyone have that already?  
VQ: No i dont get into fights as often as you do  
QV: I don’t get into fights, it’s just nice to have.  
QV: How did you know mine was already allocated, anyway?  
VQ: Why wouldn’t it be you’re you!  
QV: Touche.  
QV: It’s knifekind, if you were wondering.  
GG: you terrify me more and more every day  
QV: Yeah.  
VQ: Maybe i’ll allocate mine with the buckler i have on my wall lol  
QV: You should!  
CG: I allocated my foam Minecraft sword once and honestly Im still shocked it allowed that to count as swordkind lmfao  
QV: It’s very anal retentive in some things and just, extremely lenient in others.  
GG: the only thing i have that could even be in the direction of a weapon is my plastic pink sniper rifle like my one from gta  
QV: A ranged combatant! You could be my support.  
GG: > implying i dont support you already  
QV: > Using greentext in Pesterchum.  
GG: > replying to me also using greentext in pesterchum  
QV: > Touche.  
CG: Get a room  
QV: I do think that would work, though, Ray. If anything, you could use it to bludgeon things?  
GG: perhapeth  
GG: are geoff and gav moving to dms? they havent talked in a bit  
GG: @geoff @geoff @geoff  
GG: @geoff  
GG: @geoff  
GG: do you think hell notice me if i just keep saying his name  
DG: i do think so yes  
DG: yeah, we’re gonna be mostly just talking to each other for now.  
GG: sweet im gonna actually get a room with ryan then peace

\-- galumphingGibibyte [GG] ceased responding to the memo --

\-- galumphingGibibyte [GG] began pestering quarrelsomeVagabond [QV] --

GG: so what do you think of all this sburb stuff so far?  
QV: It’s… interesting, I guess.  
QV: It’s. Weird. How it works.  
QV: I don’t understand how you could interact with someone’s physical, actual, real body through a video game.  
GG: yeah idk  
GG: itll probably revolutionize the world of cybering though  
QV: True!  
GG: jesus fucking christ  
QV: ?  
GG: theres these super loud noises outside my apartment  
GG: i think it might be some of those meteors on the news recently?  
QV: Oh, damn.  
QV: Don’t get killed by one during the game, or I won’t have a server player.  
GG: ill try lmao  
GG: i am gonna go for a bit though and go check it out to make sure its not my neighbors finally trying to murder me  
QV: Fare thee well.  
GG: you hang up first  
QV: No, you hang up first.

\-- galumphingGibibyte [GG] ceased pestering quarrelsomeVagabond [QV] --

You close the chat window and pop your neck. Well, time to go check this out again.

You look out the window and see a soccer ball sized meteor in the street outside. You wonder distantly how something so small could make sure a loud sound.

Eh, oh well. It’s probably nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> i have... so much stuff planned for this i hope it goes well
> 
> i love feedback!! i'll try to reply to any comments i get, love you guys <3
> 
> also follow me on twitter @itsanona for any updates!


End file.
